


Relax

by RaggyScribes (Pops)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pops/pseuds/RaggyScribes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin decides to drink with Chrom to make him feel better. Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

### Work Text:

"I didn't expect this to happen," Robin thought to himself as he draws his tongue alongside the cock of his best friend.

* * *

  
After a particularly difficult battle, Chrom has been acting despondent. As his tactician and more importantly, his friend, all Robin wanted to do was cheer Chrom up. Though understandably upset, it will not be good for the army's moral, if they were to see their lord in this state. Robin made it his high priority to make sure that Chrom is back to his confident self, or at least capable of faking it.

  
After getting some advice from Gregor and quality booze, he crept up to Chrom while he's practicing his strikes on a straw dummy in the training area.  
"Hello, Chrom. Ready for the war meeting tomorrow?" Robin said, gazing at Chrom. His face, shining with sweat, easily shows the stress from recent events. A nice drink with a friend would hopefully relax him.

  
"Uh, yeah. Definitely ready." Chrom nodded, while making automatized blows, keeping his eyes on the dummy.

  
Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Robin hesitated before asking, "Can I come to your tent today?" Robin blushed, realizing what his words might insinuate. Making a complete stop, Chrom turned and lifted up an eyebrow. "Why? Is there something important you need to tell me?"

  
"Well, I just got some good rum. I thought it would be good to share it with you... if you're not too busy.", Robin asked. Secretly, Robin has expected for Chrom to refuse and had already gotten ready to make another plan. He was not expecting Chrom to nod. "Oh, sure. I have some time after dinner. I'll see you then?" said Chrom with a smile.

  
"Oh, great! I'm looking forward to it.", said Robin happily. He watched Chrom as he put his sword down and walked towards the mess hall with a wave.  
Inside, Robin feels excited and relieved that Chrom seems to be in a better mood. Maybe he didn't need to do this, and Chrom was going to get better soon enough. However, it has been a long time for them to be alone together, outside of war and strategy meetings. It would be nice for them to finally have a friendly conversation without the stress of what are to come hovering over them.

  
Quickly, he calmed himself and walked towards the supply tent, hopefully to get his work done as soon as possible to have more time to spend with Chrom.

  
After dinner, Robin grabbed the booze and hide it under his coat and walked towards Chrom's tent. Slowly walking inside, he saw Chrom sitting on his bed, holding a rag and wiping his Falchion. "Hey, I'm here. Let's get started, shall we?", Robin said, putting the bottles down on a nearby table. Chrom looked up, looking tired. His blue eyes gaze down Robin and he gives a big grin. "This drink must be really good, if you want to personally invite me to share it."

  
"Well, Gregor said it's pretty good. He seems to be knowledgeable on the quality of alcohol", Robin explained, "Where is the cups?"

  
"In the drawer of the desk", said Chrom as he stood up and walked to fetch the cups. Robin stared down Chrom, feeling a bit nervous.

  
He just realized that due to his memory loss, he did not remember how exactly he would act when drunk. He is normally sane and logical, but that's when he's sober. To imagine what he might do when drunk is a bit troubling but he swallows his worries and put on a nice smile. The goal is to make Chrom happy, there's no time to be thinking of abandoning this plan right now.

  
Chrom started pouring the booze into the cups and hand a cup to Robin. "Here, it seems pretty strong. I hope you can handle it.", Chrom said while looking at his own cup, his eyebrows scrunched up. Robin stared at his own cup, building up courage before taking a long sip. Strong. It's definitely strong. He can feel his face getting flushed up already. A bit embarrassed that he is so weak to alcohol, he let out a laugh and sat down on Chrom's bed.

  
Turning to look at Chrom, it seems that the alcohol barely affect him that much. Chrom look back and chuckled, "I didn't expect you to be a lightweight. You surely can handle more than that?" All Robin can do is give a smile and pat the space next to him. "Come on, sit down. I got some tales to tell you..."

* * *

  
"Are you not worried that Lissa have been hanging out with Lon'qu?!", exclaimed Robin with a slur, his face flushed red, highlighting his white hair. "Well, my sister can do whatever she wants. Even though, aren't you the one who've been setting her with him during battles?, said Chrom. A pink tint has risen on his way, making it seem like he's perpetually blushing.

  
Shrugging, Robin said, "W-well, I thought he would be able to protect her... Even so, I mean. I guess it could be worse. But. You know?" Chrom gave a laugh and a pat on Robin's back, before staring straight at his face. "Geez, Robin. You're sweating like a dog. Take off that coat if you're feeling so warm."

  
"I'm lazy!", moaned Robin. "Take it off for me. I'll stop Lon'qu from becoming your brother-in-law." Chrom shoke his head. "I'm pretty sure you're the only person who has a problem with that." Nevertheless, he slowly took off Robin's coat, revealing his sweat-drenched undershirt.

  
Robin leaned closer to Chrom, thinking to himself how this is a pretty comfortable position to be in. With a good friend, kinda sticky but in a good way. Putting his head on Chrom's shoulder, he noticed Chrom seems to be a bit tense. "What's wrong?"

  
Chrom just looked straight at Robin and smiled. Robin can't help but look at Chrom. Noticing his deep blue eyes, his similarly colored hair. His nice lips, his strong arms. His compact chest and abs, his distinct scent. He has a comforting presence. Before Robin realized what he was doing, he was nuzzling straight into Chrom's chest. Feeling Chrom's arms wrapped around him, all Robin could do is sigh and push his face deeper, trying to remember this feeling.

  
Suddenly, he felt arms grasp his shoulders. He looked up and all he can is Chrom's face. Amazingly close, Chrom stared deep into his eyes before moving close and pushing his lips onto Robin's. Robin's eyes widen but he did not pull away. If he was honest, he might have always found Chrom to be incredibly attractive. He doesn't feel like complaining about this situation. Pushing more, he press his lips eagerly, wanting to feel more of Chrom. Wanting to taste him, to lodge this feeling inside his head. He had completely forgotten about his original objective.

  
He can feel Chrom's tongue slowly push against his lips, his hands moving towards his waist. His heartbeat starts racing, and he slightly open his mouth to let Chrom's tongue in.

  
He shift his body towards Chrom, letting his legs get closer. Feeling Chrom's calves brush along his own gives a spike of tingles. Robin can't tell if it's because of the alcohol that's making him more sensible or that's kissing a guy that he figured that he wouldn't never have the chance to.  
Breaking off to take a breath, he sees Chrom looking straight at his chest. His lips bruised, and his breaths heavy, Chrom leans towards Robin, before whispering

  
"Hey, why don't you suck me off for a bit?"

  
Robin slowly get on his knees before Chrom, noticing a big bulge protruding from his pants. He would never imagine getting a chance to do this. Though a little bit of him feels guilty for doing this to a potentially drunk Chrom. Chrom was the man who came onto him in the first place. And after all, this will definitely make him happy.

  
Pressing his face to Chrom's crotch, he can feel a warm heat rising from his member. With excitement, Robin slowly pulled down Chrom's trouser. Packed inside his tight cotton boxer briefs, is Chrom's cock. With a spot of precum, it looks around to be 8 inches long. Though big, it did not come as a surprise to Robin, who always expected that Chrom might be packing some length.

  
Snuggling his face against Chrom's underwear, he sniffed and enjoy the scent of the sweat from his work out from earlier, opening his mouth to gently suck on the covered rod. Chrom let out a small moans and start rubbing his crotch against Robin's face while patting his hair.

  
"D-Don't tease..."

  
Robin looked up at Chrom's face, his face a deeper red. Cheekily grinning, he grabbed onto Chrom's smallclothes and slowly dragged it down before getting lightly slapped by Chrom's erection. Seeing it now, it's fairly thick, circumcised with a fat head. Having direct skin contact with this important organ just makes Robin feel more excited, as he sticks out his tongue and drag it alongside the cock of his best friend.

  
Chrom groaned and grabbed the white hair of Robin's head, comfortingly scratching and wording encouragements. He starts to rock his hips onto Robin's face, leaving spit and saliva to spread.

  
Robin brushes his nose against Chrom's perineum, enjoying the satisfying warmth of Chrom's balls on his face as he gently jacked Chrom off. With sweaty and wet hands, he grasped his tool of his friend, the man he would be willing to die for.

  
"Come on, I want to feel your lips."

  
Chrom's grip gets harder as he pushed his hips towards Robin's lips. Gently prodding to get it open, Robin couldn't resist and gladly open his mouth and welcomed Chrom's cock into his mouth.  
Finally having the feeling of Robin's lips around his dick, Chrom slowly pushed his fat cock into Robin's mouth. He can feel that tongue of his wrapping around his cock head. Robin licked the head tentatively, surprisingly enjoying the salty taste.

  
Staring up at Chrom, Robin started swallowing his cock deeper, moving his head back and forth, giving high focus on the sensitive head of the royal cock. Chrom bit his lip, trying to prevent making excessive noise but a deep moan would escape from his lips now and again. Robin's hands wander to Chrom's sack, brushing and tantalizingly touching the sensitive organ. Having such an important part in his hands, aroused Robin more, making him push Chrom's cock deeper into his mouth. Realizing soon that he does not have much of a gag reflex, Robin tried to see if he would be able to deepthroat effectively.

 

Extracting the cock out of his mouth, he took a deep breath and grab Chrom's sweaty thighs before guiding his cock into his mouth as deep as possible, eventually resting his nose onto Chrom's neatly trimmed pubes.

  
Unable to hold on, Chrom let out a loud moan before tightly grasping and dragging his cock out of Robin's tight mouth before thrusting back for more. Robin,  
realizing Chrom might be close, bobbed quickly. Tightly sucking the sensitive cock head before diving for more, he breathed heavily and tried to get Chrom to cum. Robin is eager to get a taste of royal semen.

  
Finally, Chrom gave in and grabbed Robin's head before pushing him all the way to the base before cumming. Thick white cum spurted out, and Robin welcomed it all. Being able to taste the cum of his dear friend, something that he never imagined would happen. He savoured the taste, enjoying the bitterness, swallowing it all like it is a delicacy. It might as well be.

  
At the end, Chrom let go, after letting Robin milked out the rest of the cum out. Exhausted, he laid back onto the bed, before realizing that Robin had not pleasured.  
Robin, still dazed, closed his eyes, trying to imprint the memory of the taste in this mind. Suddenly pulled onto the bed, he felt one of Chrom's arms surrounding him, while another snakes down towards his pants.

  
Hiding an erection, he felt Chrom's hand reached inside and slowly tugged, rubbing his thumb around the head. Chrom kissed his neck, giving slow pecks, then moving on to more aggressive kisses, while he slowly jerked Robin. Not long enough, he reached completion. Cumming inside Chrom's hands and soaking his pants with cum, Robin feels a bit light headed.  
Cuddling with the body right next to him, they just laid together for a while. They can talk about this tomorrow. For now, everything is fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm not really satisfied with this but staring at it isn't going to help. I would love constructive criticism. Are there typos? How's the tone? Are the descriptions enough for you to imagine the scene? Are the characters in-character? Anything that you like would be nice too. Thank you for reading this attempted on smut.


End file.
